1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical control circuit for use with a rider-type lawn tractor to allow the operator to use the tractor""s power take-off regardless of the direction of movement of the tractor.
2. Prior Art
Lawn tractors typically are used for lawn mowing purposes and are provided with a power take-off which, when the tractor""s engine is running, can be actuated to operate the mower. Once actuated, the mower is capable of operating regardless of the direction of movement of the tractor.
It has been recognized that it may be desirable to provide an arrangement whereby the operator of the tractor can selectively control the tractor""s operation between modes which permit mowing regardless of whether the tractor moves in forward or reverse directions, and which prevent mowing when moving in a reverse direction by stopping the tractor""s engine. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,038, assigned to Deere and Co., and are incorporated in tractors marketed by the Toro Company utilizing its Key Choice(trademark) system which permits an operator to selectively actuate separate switches to permit the power take-off to operate when the tractor is in reverse or to prevent such operation.
The present invention provides an improved arrangement for permitting the operator of a lawn tractor to select power take-off operation which is independent of the direction of the tractor""s movement, or the prevention of power take-off actuation when the tractor moves in the reverse direction.
The foregoing results are achieved by a single multi-position key-operated switch which is associated with an engine control circuit. The key is operable between four positions: an engine-off position; a starting position; a position in which the power take-off can be enabled regardless of the direction of movement of the tractor; and a position in which the tractor""s engine is turned off when actuation of the power take-off occurs with the tractor in reverse. Additionally, the engine control circuit includes an operator presence switch and switches respectively associated with the power take-off and the tractor""s clutch. The operator presence switch will cause the engine to shut down if either the power take-off or the clutch is engaged with the seat unoccupied. A diode also is employed in the circuit to isolate the clutch switch from the reverse selection arrangement. This allows the tractor to be operated in reverse independently of the reverse selection arrangement as long as the power take-off is not engaged.